


Keeping Secrets (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Peter keeps acting strange around the reader. She takes it upon herself to figure it out.





	Keeping Secrets (Peter Parker one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for @fuckyou-imspiderman‘s 2.5k writing challenge on Tumblr! My prompt is in bold!

Peter was acting strange.

He’d been acting strange for a while now. Nervous and fidgety, stuttering sometimes, and even blushing, which was absurd to you. Why would he blush so much at seemingly nothing of interest? Something was up, and you knew it.

You tried asking Ned about it, but he just blinked owlishly and said he had no idea what you were talking about. So you huffed and gave up that end. You’d have to figure it out yourself.

You had known Peter since you both were kids, right after he had lost his parents. He was shy and quiet, unlike you and your loud personality. You two didn’t really match, but got along like a house on fire. You were his support system as he was yours. So him keeping secrets from you was both deeply unnerving and worrying.

You knocked on Peter’s apartment door, smiling when Aunt May opened it.

“Hi May! How’s it going?”

She stepped aside and returned your smile. “Hi, Y/N! I’m great. And what about you? How’s school treating you?”

“Same old, same old.” You waved your hand to emphasize your point. “Physics is whooping my ass. And speaking of Physics, where’s Peter?”

Peter had left early that day from school, saying it was an emergency. You hadn’t been able to put a word in before your best friend had fled, leaving you with an open mouth and unsaid words. You had decided to go to his place afterward to see what was up with him. It had been a good couple of months and you were no closer to figuring it out. Might as well ask him straight up.

May pointed to his bedroom door. “He’s always in there nowadays. Maybe you can drag him out?”

You nodded and shot May another smile before walking to Peter’s bedroom door. You knocked once before walking in right after. You’d always done that. You had been over too many times. Peter didn’t mind.

He might have minded this time.

As soon as you entered the room, your eyes fell on the lone figure in the center of the room. It was Peter, of course, but what he was wearing made your jaw drop.

A familiar red and blue suit with black webs and a spider on his chest.

Your mouth opened in a strangled gasp as Peter rushed forward, one hand clamping your mouth and the other slamming the door shut. You stared at him wide-eyed, taking in his suit. You wouldn’t have uttered a word even if you tried. You were too shell shocked.

“What the fuck?” You said as soon as his hand left your mouth.

“ _Sssshhhh_!” was his reply, hands moving in a ‘keep it down’ motion.

“I will not ‘ _ssshhh_ ’!” You retorted. “Peter, what the fuck? You’re Spiderman?!”

Peter sighed in exasperation, turning away from you to walk back towards the center of the room. You stared at him.

“This is why you always disappear after school right? Is this the Stark internship? Did he hire you?” You gasped. “This is what you’ve been hiding from me, isn’t it? This is why you can barely look me in the eye!”

“Y/N!” Peter hissed, standing before you again in order to either stop your rant or at least lower your volume. You stopped short, eyes wide and unblinking. He looked right back at you, but with an expression of confusion.

“Barely look you in the eye? What are you talking about?”

“You hid this from me.” You replied. “You kept making up excuses and disappearing, and being all nervous and stuttering, because you didn’t want me to know about you being Spiderman.”

“I did it because I wanted to protect you.” He retorted. “If people found out I was Spiderman, you’d always be in danger. I can’t have that.”

You stayed silent, still looking at him.

“And I can look you in the eye.” He continued, slightly indignant.

You raised an eyebrow. “No, you can’t. You get nervous so easily whenever I show up at lunch. I’m assuming Ned knows because your fine around him-”

You stopped, narrowing your eyes at Peter as you watched him fidget.

“….. This is why you acted weird around me, right?”

He didn’t reply, making you step forwards. “It isn’t. Then…. then it must be something else. Why would you always start stuttering when me and MJ showed up wherever you were? Why would-” Your eyes widened and you gasped. “ **Oh my god, you’re in love** with MJ!”

“Wait, what?” Peter sputtered, staring at you with a pale face. You jumped slightly on your feet, feeling excited at having cracked the mystery.

“Of  _course_! Disappearing early whenever she is there. Stuttering when we’re sitting together at the lunch table. And that blush whenever she-”

“I’m not in love with MJ!” Peter shrieked, trying to get you to stop talking. “I’m in love with  _you_!”

The declaration effectively shut you up, causing you to stare at Peter, trying to process what he had just said. He stared right back, breaths slightly heavy. He sighed and turned so his back was facing you. His shoulders slumped and he grasped at his hair, tugging it in frustration.

“Just go.” His voice sounded resigned.

“Peter-”

“Leave.”

You sighed, moving forward and hugging Peter from behind, face burying in the back of his neck. He tensed slightly at the action before relaxing in your hold. You smiled.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

He didn’t move but you felt him shrug.

“I won’t deny that.”

“You’re a fucking idiot because I’ve felt the same way for so long and you were too stupid to notice.”

That caught his attention and he turned around, wide brown eyes meeting yours. You smiled at him.

“Y-you…. what?”

You nodded, laughing slightly.

“Wow.” He breathed. “I didn’t- Are you serious?”

You nodded again. “I am.”

Peter laughed a little, grinning. “I can’t believe this. I thought- I thought I was stupid for falling in love with my best friend even though you felt the same all along and-”

“Oh my god, please shut up and kiss me.” You said, giving Peter an exasperated look, but you couldn’t help the smile on your face. He grinned wide before leaning down, lips connecting with yours in a gentle kiss.


End file.
